


A Promise

by TrinityEverett



Series: Pictures of Us [5]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityEverett/pseuds/TrinityEverett
Summary: "She'd been overwhelmed by it, that instant rush of love. That desire to envelop the girl and never let her go, to protect her and shelter her from the awful things she'd seen already in her short life. She hadn't carried Samara for nine months – she hasn't carried a child at all yet – but she understands now. She gets it." - Part of the Pictures of Us series.





	A Promise

**A Promise**

_AU prior to 7x20 - takes place between A Home and A Life in the **Pictures of Us** series._

_Prompt from Anonymous: I just read A Life... again A Life. Samara, and her story, has weaseled her way into my heart. Do you have any plans to continue this AU?_

* * *

"Hey, Mary, how is she today?"

She asks the same question every time, as soon as she picks up the pen to sign the register at the front desk. She's been told she doesn't need to do this for quick visits – being a cop puts them at ease – but doing things by the book is best in this case. Even Castle agrees with her, and that says a lot.

"Today's been a shy day; she hasn't felt like saying much, but she's still colored and played. So that's good."

That is good. They've had specialists working with Samara since she was placed in the system, helping her catch up to her age group and monitoring her for any signs of lingering trauma. It's an adjustment, and each day brings something new, but she's doing well so far.

"She'll be happy to see you, though," Mary adds, leaning against the desk. "Is Rick joining you?"

Beckett smiles, giving her head a quick shake. All the girls love her husband. Not that she blames them; he usually brings treats in the form of food and his broad, sweet smile.

"Just me today. He's stuck in meetings this afternoon."

Well, stuck is probably a bad way to put it; he'd been the one to ask for the meeting to find out where things stand as of now. She'd considered joining him after closing her case, but the urge to come here had just been too strong to resist.

She's been ready to see Samara since the minute she left the last time. Two days is too long.

"Ah, next time then. Go on, you're set. I think she's in the playroom."

"Thanks, Mary."

Her boots echo through the hall as she makes her way upstairs. The group home is nice, nothing like what she would've expected it to be. It's part of a neighborhood of converted factory spaces, but instead of trendy cold lofts, it's been made into a warm, welcoming place. It works out well, really. There's enough space for both bedrooms and common areas, without looking like something from a low-budget production of _Annie_.

It's a nice place, it is, but she can't wait to get Samara out of it.

Truthfully, she hadn't understood what Castle had talked about feeling with Alexis until she saw Samara's dark hair, pale cheeks, and ice blue eyes. She'd been overwhelmed by it, that instant rush of love. That desire to envelop the girl and never let her go, to protect her and shelter her from the awful things she'd seen already in her short life.

She hadn't carried Samara for nine months – she hasn't carried a child at all yet – but she understands now. She gets it.

Now all she wants is to receive the final approval so she and Castle can take Samara home. Even if the adoption won't be final for some time, she just wants to take the girl home.

She's greeted as soon as she steps into the playroom.

"Hi, Kate."

"Hi, Andi, how's it going today?" She keeps her voice low, not wanting to wake the little one in the blonde's arms. It must be naptime, or at least quiet time, because a few of the toddlers are sprawled out on mats, and the rest are playing as quietly as two year olds can.

"Not bad. Yesterday was a little better, I think, so seeing you will probably work wonders."

She never wants the girl to have a bad day, but it lifts her spirits to know her presence – or Rick's presence when she's stuck in the precinct – makes it better for Samara.

"I'll see what I can do." Her eyes scan the room for the little girl, finding her flopped in a bean bag chair three times her size with a tablet in her hands.

Slipping her jacket off, she shakes the tension from her arms. Samara responds better when they're relaxed. A second later, she tugs her boots off – for her own comfort more than anything else – and pads to the girl's side.

"Hi, sweet girl," Kate whispers, kneeling beside the bean bag. "What's going on?"

Samara looks up, dropping the tablet onto the bag in favor of launching herself in Kate's direction. Grinning, Beckett scoops her up, sliding onto the bean bag in her place.

"Hey there," she greets again, brushing her lips over Samara's hair. "I heard you were a little shy today. You're not gonna be shy with me, though, are you?"

The little girl plays with a strand of her hair, offering her a tiny smile.

"Good. Me either." She kisses the baby's little fingers. "Your da- Rick's in a meeting today, but I wanted to come see you. Did you miss me? I missed you."

Samara grins wider, ducking her face into Kate's shoulder.

"Oh, Samara, you don't need to hide. Here, tell me about your game." She lifts the tablet, shifting the baby in her lap so they can both see it. "Are you learning your shapes and colors?"

The girl's agreement is soft, but Kate hears it. "I'm so proud of you, baby. You're getting so big and you're talking so well."

Her fingers tap at the tablet, only to have Samara knock them away to choose the right answer first.

"My smart girl," she praises, thumbing her leg. "Daddy and I are so proud of you."

She shouldn't call them that yet. Castle shouldn't be Daddy and she shouldn't be Mommy, but the names slip out. They both want this girl so badly; there's no emotional distance left.

"We painted your room last weekend. Wanna see what color we picked out?"

Digging her phone out of her pocket, Kate finds the pictures of Samara's room. It had been a fit of optimism that led to the decision to paint, a desire for some tangible show of progress in bringing this little girl home.

"What do you think, sweet girl?" she whispers, touching a careful kiss to Samara's temple. "We can change it if you don't like it. And when you're older, you can do whatever you want with your room. Your sister got to so you do, too. Promise."

Samara giggles. "Ya, Mama."

To get two confirmations within minutes is huge for Samara. To have the word 'mama' follow one of them is enough to make her heart thud in her chest.

"I'm so happy you like it. Daddy'll be happy too," she whispers past the choke of emotion.

"Daddee?"

Kate nods, pressing her face into Samara's hair. Of course, Castle would be the one that gets Samara talking, even when he's not here.

"You'll see him tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"No."

"No?" Her hand smooths over the girl's back. "Should he come today?"

Samara nods, squirming deeper into Kate's arms. Love rushes through her, twisting her insides, making her agreeable to just about anything this child asks of her.

"Okay, let's call him then. Maybe he's done with his meeting and can come."

She pulls up Castle's contact, squeezing the girl when she giggles at his ridiculous picture. He'd deemed her old one too _boring_ and insisted she change it to this one. So far it's a hit, even if it's only with the under five crowd.

"Daddy's so silly, isn't he?"

Samara giggles again, pressing her face into Kate's shoulder.

"Yeah, you'll be his partner in crime when you come home. You'll play so much, and go on so many adventures. I can't wait for those pictures. Daddy and Alexis make everything an adventure. Even for me," she adds, lifting the phone to her ear.

"Kate?"

Her breath slips from between her lips. "Hey, babe. Is this a good time?"

"For you? There's never a bad one." Her eyes roll; he thinks he's so charming. He might be a little bit right.

"Kay, good. Because I have someone here who wants to say hi to you."

She puts her phone to Samara's ear, chuffing a laugh at the baby's bewildered look.

"Say hi, Samara. Daddy's listening to you."

She hears Rick attempt to coax a greeting out of the girl, his voice gentle and calming, even through a speaker. Finally, Samara giggles, leaning her cheek on Kate's chest.

"Hi."

Kate brushes her hair, dipping her chin. "Tell him to come see us, Samara."

Samara doesn't, but Rick's warm, honeyed reply tells her he heard her. The little girl smiles in return.

"Otay," she breathes after a minute, pushing the phone away.

Beckett lifts it to her ear once more. "I'm back."

"Hey. What brought this on?"

"She said it wasn't okay to wait until tomorrow to see you."

Her husband inhales, no doubt as floored as she had been.

"Kate –"

"I know. So are you coming or what?"

"I'm already in a cab. I have some papers for you to sign, by the way."

"Papers?" she asks, thumbing Samara's belly as the girl plays her game once more.

"Yeah," he clears his throat. "I'll explain when I get there, but we're getting close. Really close."

"Good, that's good." It is good. It's great, but shit, they're not ready. The house isn't ready for a toddler; they _just_ painted, they haven't baby-proofed everything yet. What if she's too careless to have a child in the house? What if Samara falls on the stairs and breaks something?

What if they're denied?

Oh God, what if Samara _can't_ come home to them? What if they've spent the last four months talking up a reality they won't be allowed to have?

"Kate? Honey, breathe," Castle hums in her ear. "We've got this. I promise you we've got this."

"Yeah," she agrees, taking a long breath and exhaling. Samara's head drops back, offering her a smile. Her lips lift in response, hoping with everything she has that this little girl's trust in her isn't misplaced. "We've got this."

"We do. Now, tell the little stowaway that I'll be there soon."

"Castle," she chides, smiling in spite of herself. It's a terrible nickname, given how Samara came into their lives, but he says it with so much love, it's actually adorable instead of appalling.

Her husband chuckles. "You love it, Beckett, admit it."

"Just get here, will you?"

"Yes, dear."

Rolling her eyes, Kate hangs up. She leaves the phone on her knee in case Castle calls her back, but turns her attention back to the baby in her grasp.

"He thinks he's so funny, little one."

"That's because I am."

She jolts, twisting to find her husband smirking down at them. Samara turns as well, squeaking when she sees their visitor.

"You cheat; you were already on your way here. There's no way you got from Henry's office to here that quickly."

Castle squats, looking entirely unrepentant. "Mmm, maybe I left before you called. Figured you could meet me here when you got off work," he adds, leaning into the kiss she offers him.

"Hah, then I beat you at your own game."

He grins. "You did. And just for that, I'm taking twenty extra minutes of cuddles with this one."

She and Samara both squawk when he lifts the wisp of a two year old away from her chest, though her response is far more indignant than the baby's is. Samara wraps her arms around Rick's neck, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

Kate's throat tightens, and she has to swallow back a sniff when Castle mimics the gesture.

"Hi, baby girl, how are you? Are you playing a game with Mommy?"

"Ya," Samara answers instantly. Kate smothers a quiet laugh with her hand.

"Shapes and colors," she explains, turning the tablet for him to see. "No Angry Birds here. I was going to see if I could get her to stack some blocks in a bit."

Castle nods, squirming onto the bean bag with her. It's not meant for two relatively tall adults – especially one as broad-shouldered as her husband – but they make it work.

"We'll build a block tower in a sec, won't we? Let's just cuddle now."

Samara nods, playing with the buttons on Rick's shirt. "Daddy, hi. Mama, hi."

Rick shudders beside her. It's a heady feeling, knowing they've made Samara comfortable enough to say this much in one stretch.

"Hi baby," Rick whispers, rubbing his nose against the girl's hair. "I heard you colored with Miss Sarah today. Was that fun?"

She nods once more, relaxing into Castle's embrace. He really does have the touch.

"Did you practice your words with her?"

Samara shakes her head.

Kate sifts her fingers through her hair. "But you've been practicing with me, and now you're practicing with Daddy. Tomorrow you can tell Miss Sarah all about it."

"Ya. Woof!"

Castle breaks into a grin at the non sequitur. "Woof? Did you color a doggy?"

The baby nods, delighted to be understood. Kate makes a mental note to ask if they're allowed to sit in on the sessions with Sarah. They haven't so far, but if Samara's comfortable and talking with them, then their presence can only help, right?

"What color did you make it, baby?" she murmurs, dipping to kiss the girl's cheek.

"Gween."

"Green? You colored a green doggy?"

She nods, patting Kate's cheek.

"I'm so proud of you. We'll put your green doggy picture on the fridge when you come home."

Rick agrees, brushing his lips over the girl's forehead. "Front and center along with everything else you color."

"Soon," she promises, slipping her thumb over the shell of Samara's ear. "Right, Castle?"

Castle grins, reaching into his back pocket for an envelope he tosses her way.

Her brow furrows. "What is this?"

"How we're going to get her home in the next few days."

The next few _days_?

She unfolds the papers, brushing Samara's cheek when she peers over. "What'd you and Henry do?"

"Read it," he insists, lifting Samara to blow a raspberry on her belly. The baby cackles, squirming above them.

"Henry strong-armed someone?" She doesn't look at the pages in front of her just yet, wanting the truth from her husband's mouth instead.

"No, he just… reminded the people in charge how overtaxed the system is, and why it's a smart idea to approve us ASAP. Henry argued that she's better off with us. She trusts us, she talks to us, we have the resources and the willingness to take care of her and continue working with her doctors. So if someone's dragging their feet, he's requested that they stop."

He's right, of course. Henry has laid out a solid case on their behalf, and she can't even bring herself to be pissed off that he'd pushed for them to skip the line.

"They're not worried about conflicts of interest? Since we're trying to find the rest of her family?"

Truthfully, there's been no movement in the eighteen weeks since they discovered this gorgeous little girl and started looking for the rest of her family. At this point, the chances of them finding someone related are slim.

Rick shakes his head, grunting when he takes a bony little knee to the side. "You're not heading the investigation; you're just a participant when you have the time. Plus, you don't get final say if they find anyone."

"Right. That's true."

"So they found it in their hearts to do the home visit tomorrow, and provided they don't find something absurd with that, they'll have her placed with us by Friday."

" _Friday_?"

Castle nods. "Yeah. They're calling it provisional, to make space for someone else here, but… Friday. And I know tomorrow's short notice, but we can handle that."

He says it so confidently, she can't help but agree. They can handle it. It's a terrifying prospect, but to bring this kid home sooner, they can do it.

"And I'll call in with Gates once we get home tonight. That way I can be at home tomorrow. No risk of getting called out."

Castle's lips touch her forehead, soothing her restless energy. Unable to stop herself, she leans into the kiss.

"I just don't want it to seem like I'm not around," she adds, explaining needlessly. "And I know they'll have copies of our schedules for every other day, but there's no reason _not_ to be there."

"Well, I would be delighted to annoy you all day tomorrow."

A smile twists her lips. "Isn't that what you do every day?"

"Touché."

Kate snickers, kissing him once more. "Thank you. For this, for getting Henry to put pressure on them and get her home. Everything."

"Of course," he rumbles, freeing a hand to cup her face. Her eyes flutter shut, taking just a moment to bask in what they're about to do. "We're gonna be great, Kate."

"Yeah," she breathes, opening her eyes and knocking a kiss to the inside of his wrist. After another moment of quiet, he tickles her cheek, drawing her out of her heavy mood.

Her hand falls to Samara's back, tracing one of the faded rocket ships on her shirt. The baby giggles under her hand, stretching across Rick's body to reach for her. Pain flashes across her husband's face, making her wince in sympathy. She can guess where he was hit.

"Easy, easy. Daddy needs all those parts if you're going to get a little brother or sister someday." Her hands fit under Samara's armpits, lifting her the rest of the way over Rick's body.

Castle chuckles beside her, easing off the bean bag and getting to his feet. His knee cracks with the effort, making them both wince.

"You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, just a little stiff."

Reaching out, she curls her fingers around the back of his knee, circling her thumb against the base of his kneecap where it always cramps if he stays still for too long.

"Is this an admission that you might be too old for bean bag chairs, Castle?" she teases, knowing it won't be any picnic when she gets up either.

"Ha, double ha. Just for that, we're replacing the chairs you hate with a few of these."

Her eyes narrow, but he doesn't break. Damn, she must be losing her touch. Or maybe her touch is the problem; he looks pretty pleased with her knee rub.

"Daddy ow?"

"No, Samara. Daddy's not hurt. See?" Castle bends his knees to illustrate his point, grinning at Samara's apparent skepticism. "C'mere, you. I want to see your masterpieces and play with the blocks."

Kate snickers, standing with the girl. Samara grins, relaxing into her arms once more. It's obvious Castle wants to take her, but he settles for jostling her foot for now. Besides, they both know she'll be reaching for him in a few minutes anyway; Samara's already a daddy's girl, that much is obvious.

Sure enough, three minutes into building their tower, Samara pads over to Castle and plops into his lap.

He only takes a few seconds just to hug the baby before they go back to building.

Yeah, they're not as prepared as she'd like to be, but he's right; they're going to be great. They're going to be a family.

* * *

_A/N: This is my second post for #CastleThemeDay. I hope it fit the fluffy/happy bill!_


End file.
